Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device and a data processing system having the same.
As a method for analyzing the operation of processors provided in a system, such as System On Chip (SOC) or an embedded system, or for correcting errors occurring in the processors, a trace operation is performed.
A trace operation is the operation of storing various types of information from a target processor in a memory device while the target processor is operating, and allowing a user to check the information stored in the memory device after the operation has been terminated.
Such trace data can be stored in a memory provided in a system. However, due to size constraints of the memory, traced data is limited, and a scheme for storing trace data outside the system has been used to overcome such memory size constraints.
However, when trace data generated in the system is stored in external equipment or an external memory, principal data or information related to processors may be exposed to the outside of the system.
Therefore, the security of trace data that is output from the system to the outside thereof is desired.